Consumers and business make purchases from various types of vendors across the Internet. E-commerce has become the default way to do business, even with local and small businesses. In addition, it is common in the retail industry to track customer purchases over time for both online and in-person transactions. In some cases, the tracking of customer purchases by a retailer may be shared with a customer. However, the access to and use of such information by the customer may be limited, and the needs and goals of the retailer may take precedence.